Poderia ter sido mais difícil
by FeChanHXS
Summary: Yaoi Shun X Hyoga! Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não durmo todas as noites por causa disso, mas beleza...Isso é uma fic sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**Nota da autora: Fic dedicada a Jessi Amamiya que tanto ama esse casal... Bjos Jessi!!!**_

_**Poderia ser mais difícil**___

Sentado na praia um triste cavaleiro observava o mar. Tinha o semblante calmo porém por trás da dura máscara de frieza e até mesmo arrogância existia um cálido coração que possuía muitas dúvidas, receios, saudades...

_Fade away_

_Fade away.._

"Com sinto a sua falta... Os seus cabelos dourados batendo em meu rosto e o perfume que eles exalavam eram tão bom, tão femininos..."

_You left me with goodbye and open arms_

_A cut so deep I don't deserve_

_You were always invincible in my eyes_

_The only thing against us now is time_

_Você me deixou com um adeus e braços abertos _

_Um corte tão profundo eu não mereço _

_Você sempre foi invencível aos meus olhos _

_A única coisa contra nós agora é o tempo _

" Lembro-me quando me ninava me embalando com a sua doce voz melodias lindas que eu ainda ouço quando me perco em minhas lembranças... Eu não quero que você saia delas jamais..."

"E o meu coração se enchia de alegria quando eu retornava de algum passeio com os meus pequenos amigos e a encontrava me esperando em casa, com um delicioso chocolate quente..."

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without_

_you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's_

_true_

_If I only had one more day_

_Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e ficar sem você?_

_Poderia ser mais difícil ver você ir, enfrentar a_

_verdade? _

_Se eu só tivesse mais um dia... _

"Lembro-me das nossas longas conversas em que você tentava em vão explicar para um Hyoga mais novo desde as coisas mais banais até o surgimento do Universo..."

"Você aturava até as minhas artes em que eu quebrava várias coisas, e ao invés de me castigar você me recebia com um lindo sorriso que só você e o meu amor sabem dar..."

_I lie down and blind myself with laughter_

_A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing_

_And how I wish that I could turn back the hours_

_But I know I just don't have the power_

_Eu me deito e me encubro com riso, bem _

_Um pouco de esperança é o que eu estou precisando _

_E agora eu desejo que eu pudesse voltar as horas _

_Mas eu sei que eu não tenho esse poder_

"Os dias na Sibéria não eram fáceis, mas você nunca se queixou, muito pelo contrário, me ensinou a ser forte, a ser bom, me ensinou o sentido da fé, me mostrou o Mundo correto que deveria existir..."

"Jamais me esquecerei do seu rosto, dos seus olhos que eu ainda guardo na memória e recordo deles sempre que olho no espelho, porém o brilho deles é diferente do seu..."

"Me perdoe mamãe, por todos os meus vacilos, por todas as minhas fraquezas, por toda a minha arrogância..."

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without_

_you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's_

_true_

_If I only had one more day_

_Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e ficar sem você?_

_Poderia ser mais difícil ver você ir, enfrentar a_

_verdade? _

_Se eu só tivesse mais um dia... _

"Mas o Shun está me ensinando a ser uma pessoa melhor a cada dia que passa, e ele ainda tem tanto a me ensinar... Ele é lindo sabia? Quando eu estou triste e ele sorri eu sinto como se o Mundo possa ser um lugar que valha a pena lutar"

"Se eu tivesse mais um dia com você não sei o que faria... Se te abraçaria, se te beijaria, ou se me ajoelharia aos seus pés para lhe pedir perdão..."

_I'd jump at the chance,_

_We'd drink and we'd dance_

_And I'd listen close to your every word,_

_As if it's your last, I know it's your last,_

_Cause today, oh, you're gone_

_Eu agarraria essa chance _

_Nós beberíamos e nós dançaríamos _

_E eu escutaria de perto cada palavra sua _

_Como se fosse a última, eu sei que são as últimas _

_Porque hoje você está indo..._

" Mas os Deuses jamais irão me conceder novamente essa dádiva que é estar em sua presença... Ah mamãe... Sinto tanta falta..."

Hyoga começou a chorar copiosamente, abaixou a cabeça, se deixou ficar.

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without_

_you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's_

_true_

_If I only had one more day_

_Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e ficar sem você?_

_Poderia ser mais difícil ver você ir, enfrentar a_

_verdade? _

_Se eu só tivesse mais um dia... _

"Quando eu olho para o céu imagino você velando por mim, me apoiando, me dando forças..."

"Rs, é engraçado pensar isso... Mas quando eu a perdi eu ganhei a sua doçura e o seu amor de uma outra pessoa, será que foi preciso eu lhe perder para ganha-lo?"

"Lembro-me com horror daquele fatídico dia em que tudo aconteceu, jamais imaginei perde-la, era tão egoísta, a queria somente para mim..."

_Like sand on my feet,_

_The smell of sweet perfume_

_You stick to me forever_

_Como a areia em meus pés _

_E o cheiro de um doce perfume _

_Você ficará em mim para sempre_

" E então tudo aconteceu! Por que não me deixou ficar ao seu lado? Por que não compartilhou da sua desgraça comigo? Por que não... Me levou junto?"

Mais lágrimas e uma dor agonizante no coração.

_I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away_

_To touch you again,_

_With life in your hands,_

_It couldn't be any harder.. harder.. harder_

_E eu desejo que você não vá _

_Eu desejo que você não vá, _

_Eu desejo que você não vá embora _

_Para tocar você novamente, _

_Com vida em suas mãos, _

_Isto não poderia ser mais difícil..._

" Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Ah se eu pudesse... Faria tudo de novo, as brincadeiras, repetiria os abraços em dobro, os beijos..."

"A teria de novo e lhe diria o quanto a amo e quanto é importante para mim... Por que você se foi?"

"Imagino as águas da Sibéria congelando cada pedaço do seu frágil corpo e eu não estava ao seu lado, eu não estava lá! Fui tirado de seus braços, arrancado!"

"E eu nada fiz para impedir..."

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without_

_you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's_

_true_

_If I only had one more day_

_Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e ficar sem você?_

_Poderia ser mais difícil ver você ir, enfrentar a_

_verdade? _

_Se eu só tivesse mais um dia... _

"Cante novamente pra mim mamãe! Somente pra mim e só da maneira que você conseguia fazer!"

"O que eu mais queria era te tirar daquelas águas infernais e lhe dar um sepultamento digno, mas até nessa hora fui frágil, até nessa hora não consegui cumprir o meu papel..."

Foi quebrado dos seus pensamentos por Shun.

- Amor? – O viginiano sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga e com seus lábios tocou de leve os do Russo e passou a mão sobre o seu rosto.

- Por que está chorando Hyoga? Não gosto de te ver assim...

Hyoga encarou Shun e sem pensar mais abraçou com todas as suas forças. Shun não conseguia entender nada mas se deixou ser abraçado pelo russo.

- Shun, me promete algo? – Levantou com os dedos o rosto branco de Shun que afirmou com a cabeça.

- Jamais me abandone!

Abraçou novamente Shun e o pequeno garoto começou a entender tudo. Começou a fazer um gostoso cafuné no namorado e o beijou com doçura.

- Jamais meu amor! Jamais! Eu te amo demais!!!!

- Ah Shun!

Hyoga beijou Shun com tanta força que os dois caíram deitados na areia e logo uma sucessão de risos começando pelo virginiano começou a ser ouvida. Já era de noite e Shun começou a olhar as estrelas.

- Veja Hyoga! – Apontou para uma bem brilhante, na verdade era a que mais brilhava.- Olhe aquela estrela!

Hyoga olhou a estrela e realmente a achou muito bela, muito brilhante.

- Sabe, uma vez ouvi um mito sobre as estrelas.

Hyoga puxou Shun para perto do seu peito e ele se acomodou continuando com a sua história.

- Existem muitas delas que caem do céu se transformando em anjos entre nós...

Shun olhou para Hyoga e vendo que tinha a atenção do loiro continuou:

- E esses anjos se espalham pela Terra em busca de pessoas que precisem da sua ajuda e do seu amor incondicional, e então chega uma hora em que eles tem que partir para o céu novamente...

Encarou Hyoga olhando profundamente em seus olhos azuis.

- Sua mãe era um desses anjos! Ela cumpriu o que era necessário e voltou para lá! – Apontou novamente para a estrela brilhante. – E eu acho que nós a achamos hoje à noite!

Hyoga chorando apertou Shun contra si firmemente e o beijou.

- Obrigado Shun, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida depois da morte da minha mãe... mas... Só tem um problema...

- Qual?

- Se as estrelas são anjos que desceram do céu, você é um deles e um dia irá me deixar...

- Rs, você não entendeu mesmo a lenda não é?

Hyoga olhou Shun curioso.

- A lenda diz que elas voltam para o seu lugar, mas acontece Hyoga...

- O que?

- Que o meu lugar é ao seu lado! Você não vê que eu sou seu?

Hyoga sorriu e uma sucessão de beijos apaixonados começou só parando quando o loiro interrompeu para admirar cada traço de Shun que ficava mais belo ainda a luz do luar.

- Se o seu lugar é ao meu lado, quer dizer que vai ficar para sempre?

- Para sempre Hyoga, pra sempre!

- Eu te amo Shun, demais!

- Também lhe amo Oga!

Abraçou Shun e ficaram a admirar as estrelas.

"É mamãe, a sua parte comigo foi cumprida, fique feliz onde você estiver, e acredite, ao lado dele sei que também posso ser feliz onde estou, por ele eu também luto por um Mundo melhor e agora é por ele que eu luto todos os dias para me tornar uma pessoa melhor. Obrigado mamãe, ele foi o melhor presente que alguém poderia ter recebido. Te amo!"

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without_

_you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's_

_true_

_If I only had one more day_

_Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e ficar sem você?_

_Poderia ser mais difícil ver você ir, enfrentar a_

_verdade? _

_Se eu só tivesse mais um dia... _

FIM

Oi Galera, como prometido para os mais ansiosos aí está a fic que eu prometi só pra matar a saudade desse casal tão lindo...

Bjos e continuem acompanhando "Te Amo para Sempre".

FUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
